


Reach Out (And Touch Me)

by rightonthelimit



Series: GKM Fills [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Oral, Sexual Content, bottom!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is bored and unaware of the fact that when you playfully tell your fiancé to take off his hideous underwear, it means he will expect you to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out (And Touch Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for this prompt at the GKM: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/38839.html?thread=50753207#t50753207

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Reach Out (And Touch Me)**

Kurt was  _bored._

He was bored out of his skull, way too awake to be tired, and he didn’t feel like reading or sketching new designs at all. His boyfriend – fiancé, God, he would never get used to being able to say that – was working on an essay for school or whatever and the constant  _tap tap tap tap tap_ of his fingers ramming on the keys of their laptop was nearly  _deafening._

Kurt sighed and pulled the covers up higher, admiring his boyfri – no,  _fiancé_ ’s body for a moment. Normally Blaine wouldn’t sleep in just his underwear, he was actually pretty anal about wearing pj’s all the time because he didn’t want to catch a cold, and the only times he’d actually sleep naked were the times that they just finished making love and were too tired and sore to move.

But this wasn’t the case right now. Blaine had just gotten out of the shower, in fact his pajamas laid there ready for him on the chair next to the bed folded in his neat pile, when he had remembered that he had to send his essay in by midnight. It was 10 pm when he realized that.

It was now 11:56 pm. Kurt’s literally been counting the minutes because he didn’t know what to do with himself. It was a Friday night and they were both too tired to go out, but Kurt was not tired enough to go to bed early like they had planned. They had already watched their shows together and it was nice to just have an evening in.

Resisting the desire to run his fingertips over one of Blaine’s strong biceps, Kurt allowed his eyes to rake over Blaine’s chest. Blaine’s been working out more and he’s been developing more muscles. Kurt loved it. Sometimes he just wanted to  _touch_ Blaine, wanted to feel his supple skin underneath his fingertips, feel Blaine’s muscles move in reaction to Blaine’s touch. Kurt’s cheeks flushed a bit at that thought and he licked his lips. He wished he wouldn’t feel bad about disturbing Blaine when he was so busy with homework.

Kurt dragged his eyes down Blaine’s body, shifting when desire sparked down his spine. Was it normal to keep getting aroused by the same person for almost 5 years now? Kurt didn’t know, but he hoped it would never change.

But then Kurt spotted them.

Those  _hideous_  boxer briefs _._

Kurt couldn’t stop staring at the hideous print – admittedly he couldn’t see Blaine’s bulge, sadly, but Kurt had  _told_ Blaine to throw this pair away. He glanced back up at Blaine’s face and noticed how serious he looked while typing and although he was very handsome…

‘Ugh,’ Kurt huffed, his eyes wide, cheeks still pink. That  _tap tap tap tap_ paused and Blaine blinked. His expression softened probably unintentionally when he looked at Kurt. It always did.

‘Wha?’ he asked distractedly, briefly glancing down his screen again. Kurt liked this about Blaine. Blaine could be busy saving kittens out of a burning building and if Kurt were to call his name he’d still find time to talk to him.

Kurt liked the confused look in Blaine’s eyes and barely had the strength to keep a straight face.

‘How scary,’ Kurt gasped, by now more enjoying Blaine’s adorable confusion than actually bothered by Blaine’s underwear.

‘Wha- what?’ Blaine asked again. He was glancing around the room now – looking for spiders or bugs. Kurt vaguely remembered coming home last week to Blaine cowering behind the kitchen counter, his eyes wide as he had pointed to an admittedly big spider.

‘Your underwear,’ Kurt added, and Blaine now pushed his laptop off his lap to glance down at said underwear, ‘they  _scare_ me, take them off!’

Blaine looked at Kurt with a bewildered look in his eyes until he realized that  _oh,_ Kurt wanted  _that,_ and Kurt brought up the sheets to hide his smirk behind them. It was no use. His eyes would give him away.

Kurt laughed when Blaine suddenly tackled him and kissed him, their chests pressing together deliciously.

Well. Kurt had the feeling he wouldn’t be bored anymore, not tonight. His musings were cut short however when Blaine pushed the sheets off Kurt’s body and played with Kurt’s waistband. Kurt himself didn’t really care much for pajamas, he just wanted something he could sleep comfortably in.

Which was currently a pair of loose sweats.

‘Why don’t you take them off for me?’ Blaine asked mischievously. Kurt would’ve laughed at the cheesiness of it all if only Blaine hadn’t looked so  _sexy_ while saying just yet, and he nodded and splayed his fingers on the small of Blaine’s back before pushing at his waistband.

‘I think that can be arranged,’ Kurt replied. He felt incredibly juvenile– he usually wasn’t like this. Usually, there was a whole lot more kissing and a lot less talking involved in working each other up to this state.

Kurt kissed Blaine and fought the need to smile. Blaine was already half hard for him, ever so eager and hungry for more. Blaine’s hands were feverish all of a sudden but Kurt reasoned that it  _had_ been a few days since they last had sex, and Blaine always got so eager when they finally would go at it again.

Blaine flung his hideous boxers in a random direction and Kurt shivered when Blaine started sucking at his pale neck, leaving marks and pleasant tingles behind on Kurt’s skin. Maybe the best thing about having sex with Blaine that he always would take whatever he was offered – whether it be a chance to suck at Kurt’s neck, play with his nipples… Suck his cock…

‘Honey – I need,’ Kurt started, but he abruptly cut himself off when Blaine started palming at his crotch. He moaned and could feel himself growing harder. All earlier playfulness was pushed to the back of his mind when Blaine started kissing down, down,  _down_ until he had reached Kurt’s waistband. Kurt didn’t even think before lifting his hips up and allowing Blaine to take it off.

They paused for a brief moment when they were both naked in front of each other, their cocks now equally hard, their lips glistening with spit and their hearts pounding in their chests. Blaine met Kurt’s eyes and Kurt whimpered at the darkness in them.

Blaine was, without a doubt,  _sexy_ when he got like this.

‘I need you,’ Kurt finished lamely, shivering. Blaine just kept gazing at him as he kept palming Kurt’s cock, his movements too dry to be entirely pleasurable, but definitely stimulating.

‘I’m here,’ Blaine replied, his voice only vaguely amused, mainly just low. He’s fishing for it, Kurt realized, and he spread his legs a little bit, glancing at Blaine’s own cock. It was thick and long, and Kurt knew from experience it could utterly wreck him and he  _wanted_ it.

Kurt vaguely mused how they managed to go from joking around to  _this._

‘I want you to fuck me, with your big cock,’ Kurt stated in a wavering voice, mewing when Blaine grunted and leaned forward to bite at his neck, ‘I want you in my ass, and I wanna feel it for days.’

Kurt still blushed because of these things no matter how long he’s been with Blaine. They made him feel so dirty, so  _naughty_ but he couldn’t help himself. Blaine certainly didn’t seem to mind.

He licked his lips hungrily and then leaned down and sucked Kurt’s cock into his mouth. Kurt gasped – fighting the need to close his eyes, because Blaine looked so  _wanton_ like that and it was gorgeous. His fingers wound through Blaine’s curls and he gripped him tightly, rocking into the sweet suction of Blaine’s mouth while Blaine worked his tongue over the vein on the underside of Kurt’s cock.

Oh, but it really was unfair how good Blaine was at this…

‘ _Blaine,_ ’ Kurt whined, urgently so, his hands now pawing feverishly at Blaine’s shoulders. He could feel the muscles move underneath his tan skin as Blaine shifted, his eyes sinfully boring into Kurt’s. He pulled away from Kurt’s cock to lick a long stripe over the entire length from base to tip, nuzzling his hip.

‘ _Kurt,_ ’ Blaine mocked and Kurt huffed out a breathy laugh. Oh, so Blaine wanted to play?

Kurt gripped his cock and rubbed it over Blaine’s lips, shivering when Blaine pressed a kiss against the tip of it. Kurt vaguely wondered if Blaine was a pornstar in a previous life.

‘I’m gonna come just from looking at you like this,’ Kurt admitted shamefully. His balls were already tightening up at the sight of Blaine’s slick lips wrapped around his cock and he whimpered when Blaine hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard at his head. Blaine hummed and the vibrations went straight through Kurt’s cock.

‘And we wouldn’t want that,’ Blaine murmured absentmindedly, stroking Kurt so he could properly look and talk to him, ‘do  we, Kurt?’

Kurt bit his lip, his hips instinctively fucking up into Blaine’s grasp. Blaine cooed and placed his arm on Kurt’s hips to still them, pin them to the bed.

‘I wanna feel you come all,’ a kiss against his quivering stomach, ‘over,’ Blaine’s teeth grazed over his thighs, ‘my,’ Blaine’s hands slipped underneath Kurt’s ass to cup him there, ‘cock.’

‘Oh God,’ Kurt whined, throwing an arm over his face as his toes curled. His breath was coming out in shaky pants when Blaine abruptly pulled away, eliciting a weak noise from Kurt in protest. His thighs were shaking, Kurt vaguely noticed, and he spread them without second thought when Blaine sat down in between them with a bottle of lube in his hand.

‘How do you want me?’ Blaine asked with a smirk on his face. Kurt peeked from underneath his arm and fought the need to reach down and fondle his own cock, make himself come. He needed to come so badly and he knew he wasn’t going to last at all. His body was too tensed up, starved for a touch, starved for a rough  _fucking._

‘Inside,’ Kurt replied dumbly. Blaine laughed and leaned down, pressing a deep kiss against Kurt’s lips. His tongue flicked over Kurt’s bottom lip and he opened up without any hesitation, Blaine’s cock brushing over Kurt’s, which was still slick with spit. Kurt groaned while Blaine kept exploring his mouth.

‘How do you want me to fuck you, baby?’ Blaine crooned when they parted. Kurt paused from where he’d been chasing after Blaine’s lips. Their eyes met and Kurt ran his hands over Blaine’s sides, enjoying the quiver that went through his muscles.

‘Hard,’ Kurt stated. He wanted to feel it for days, he wanted Blaine’s cock to just  _wreck_ him and show him who he belonged to. Kurt wanted to feel completely owned by Blaine like he was his  _bitch,_ but Kurt lacked the confidence to say that and his mind was way too fuzzy to be able to come up with a good way to phrase it too.

‘Hmm,’ Blaine hummed happily, nuzzling along Kurt’s neck. Kurt heard Blaine popping the cap off the bottle of lube, pouring it over his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up for Kurt. Kurt tilted his hips up and spread his legs wider to expose his greedy little hole without being asked to.

He  _keened_ when Blaine started tracing his rim.

‘Do you want me to fuck you from behind, Kurt? Want me to fuck you like a  _dog?_ ’

‘ _Fuck,_ ’ Kurt whimpered, Blaine’s index finger slipping inside and dragging against his inner walls. Blaine almost instantly added a second finger.

‘Yeah?’

‘ _Yes,_ ’ Kurt hissed, his back arching when Blaine stabbed him right where he needed him to. A pleasant ripple went through his body and his thighs tensed up when Blaine quickly added a third finger. He was eager for it too, Kurt could tell – Blaine was sometimes content with just fingering Kurt for hours, stretching him out until he was a whimpering, quivering mess. Kurt wasn’t very far from becoming so right now, though, but usually it took Blaine a lot more to become so filthy.

‘Hmm, baby. I’m gonna fuck your pretty ass so good for you,’ Blaine breathed as he settled on top of Kurt, ‘gonna pound you like the little slut you are.’

Blaine kissed his knee and then bit down on Kurt’s thigh, making him gasp. Kurt wasn’t a slut, but the fact that Blaine could make him act like one was dizzying. Kurt didn’t have it in him to feel ashamed, though.

‘Please tell me you’re ready,’ Blaine murmured, something pleading seeping into his voice. Kurt nodded, feverishly so, feeling hot and achy all over.

‘Yes – yes,  _yes,_ ’ Kurt babbled and he winced when Blaine pulled his fingers out, turning to get up on his hands and knees. Blaine pressed an apologetic kiss against Kurt’s lips but he didn’t seem very apologetic when he spread Kurt’s legs and rubbed the head of his cock over the rim of Kurt’s entrance.

Blaine gazed at Kurt for a brief moment as if seeking reassurance, but when Kurt reached behind to slick Blaine’s cock up for him with lube and look at him with a sultry expression on his face, Blaine was encouraged enough to push his way steadily all the way inside of him.

Kurt’s entrance clenched and gripped tightly around Blaine, trying to push him out at first, but almost trying to suck him in when he got used to the sensation. Kurt sucked in a deep breath as his eyelids fluttered shut.

‘ _Kurt,_ ’ Blaine breathed, his forehead dropping to Kurt’s shoulder blade. Kurt huffed.

‘Blaine,’ he mocked weakly. His muscles felt loose and his entire body felt lax underneath Blaine – where he belonged. He felt strong and safe,  _good_ whenever Blaine was inside of him or whenever he was inside of Blaine. This was intimacy at its best.

Blaine was rocking slowly in and out of Kurt, trying to coax him open, his hands sliding up and down Kurt’s hips until Kurt stilled them by putting his own on top of Blaine’s wrists and squeezing him.

‘I’m fine,’ Kurt reassured him. It  _had_ been a few days, and the stretch really was Kurt’s limit, but he was fine. He was content with having Blaine inside of himself.

Blaine bit his lip, pausing, before he nodded.

Kurt’s back arched when Blaine suddenly dug his nails into his skin and  _rammed_ fully back inside.

‘Oh, fuck,’ Kurt gasped, his eyes wide and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Blaine groaned and started fucking him earnestly now, his hips pistoning in and out of Kurt in a ruthless pace that left him dizzy. Blaine’s eagerness became apparent with his every move, with his every  _noise_ and nothing was holding him back now that he knew Kurt wanted it.

And god. Kurt  _craved_  it.

 ‘Yeah? Like that, baby?’ Blaine asked, the filth seeping back into his voice. Their bodies slapped together loudly, the noise of their bodies constantly joining lewd and almost too much for Kurt to take. He felt like he was bursting at the seams because of how full and perfect he felt in that moment, his own hips trying to fuck up into Blaine’s. His own cock slid over his stomach, leaving behind a wet trail of precome and Blaine’s spit.

Kurt groaned in reply as he fell down onto his elbows. He wasn’t even aware of the way he was displaying himself to Blaine, his ass up high, presented for fucking.

Kurt’s rocking back onto Blaine’s cock, trying to fuck himself on it and not even capable of thinking straight.

‘Look at you,’ Blaine mumbled, but Kurt couldn’t do so. He knew he was dirty, he knew he was being too eager. He was just too lost in Blaine to really care. ‘Trying to bounce up my cock like some lousy whore.’

‘Hmm, Blaine,’ Kurt crooned. He loved this position because it usually meant Blaine could go faster, but he resented the fact that they couldn’t kiss properly. He loved hearing Blaine talk though.

Perhaps he liked Blaine talk a little bit too much because his stomach was already in knots, and he could feel from the telltale tightening of his balls that he was close already. Kurt released a broken sob when Blaine bit at his shoulder.

‘Wanna make me come in you, Kurt? Make me  _use_ you?’

‘Fuck – yes, c’mon Blaine, ‘m so close -’

Blaine just kept pounding into him from behind, his own balls slapping against Kurt’s. The feeling was not foreign at all but it mades Kurt’s skin tingle pleasantly, because he felt so dominated and sometimes that’s exactly what he needed. To just be pushed down and manhandled and being capable of  _stopping_ with thinking about everything.

It’s good. It’s perfect.

When Blaine’s hand suddenly slapped his ass Kurt came untouched with a startled cry, his eyes wide and unseeing, hot ropes of come spurting over his stomach. He’s pretty sure he’s whimpering when Blaine’s cursing behind him and fucking him for all he’s worth – he just doesn’t  _care._ As he lied there with his face down into the pillow he felt like drifting off, and it wasn’t until he opened his eyes again at the sensation of something rough dragging over his thighs, that he realized he  _had._

Because Blaine was cleaning him off with a hand towel in his hand and a soft smile on his face.

‘Hey stranger,’ Blaine stated as soon as he noticed Kurt was awake again. Kurt grinned.

‘Hey short, dark and handsome,’ he replied, chuckling when Blaine huffed and rubbed the tips of their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

‘Mean,’ Blaine pouted but he didn’t seem affected by it in the least. Kurt’s words never did sting Blaine, not when they were relaxed like that. Kurt considered it a privilege because really, teasing Blaine was delicious.

‘You wrecked me, now we’re even,’ Kurt replied. Blaine hummed happily and sucked a mark onto Kurt’s neck. Kurt sighed because it was no longer scarf season – how was he supposed to hide it? – but he still didn’t complain. He liked Blaine’s mouth on him.

If he hadn’t been so tired he would’ve begged for Blaine to kiss him again.

‘Hmm. I should wear that pair of underwear more often if -’

‘Blaine Anderson, don’t you dare!’ Kurt gasped, feigning outrage before laughing loudly at Blaine’s pout. Blaine ducked his head and blew a raspberry on Kurt’s stomach, making him yelp before shooting in another fit of laughter.

‘No, no – get off me, you savage -!’ Kurt yelped when Blaine attacked his mouth again, incapable of even properly kissing him because of the way he was smiling.

When Blaine wore the same pair of underwear to bed the next week, they just needed to share one look.


End file.
